In the existing art, various devices are known.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2004 053 522 describes a monitoring device for transported goods having a carrier via which the monitoring device can be fixed. In addition, the monitoring device described there includes signal-emitting and/or signal-receiving components that are situated on the carrier, and connecting lines between the components situated on the carrier.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 001 582 describes a device and a method for registering the opening of locks of rooms that are to be secured, having a sealing module that contains a sensor, a microprocessor, a memory unit, and a device for wireless communication that can be attached to the lock in such a way that the sensor recognizes a movement.
In addition, the device described there includes an acquisition device and at least one device for wireless communication, a microprocessor, and a memory unit.
The present invention creates a method for ascertaining a closing state of a house door or of a house window , and a device for ascertaining a closing state of a house door or of a house window.